The Stewardess: Meeting MJN
by ko-writes
Summary: Cabin Pressure. Part one of my series 'The Stewardess', centred around an original character, Flora Jones. Flora is going to be the new stewardess for MJN to help supplement her funds while studying for her CPL. She has an interview with Carolyn Knapp-Shappey.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, you must be Dr Jenkins…" Carolyn began, seeing the slight, short wisp of a girl siting bolt upright in the chair across from hers.

"Yes, Mrs Knapp-Shappey – but I prefer being called Flora, Dr Jenkins is my sister," The girl replied politely.

She looked like a true professional; perfect posture, immaculate suit and shirt, long chestnut hair tied in a loose ponytail behind her. She actually had a faint echo of Martin, if Carolyn thought about it; freckles scattered lightly across her cheekbones and that ramrod straight back. Her eyes were different – one blue and one brown, wide and shining with a look of slightly smug intrigue that gave the impression that it was a permanent glint.

"You're a bit over qualified…" Carolyn stated. This girl was in the middle of studying for her CPL but had a PhD in aviation and physics.

"Yes, well, this is more of a funding supplement really and experience in the aviation industry, even if it is only a small position," the girl shrugged, but still seemed professional.

"A bit mundane for someone with a doctorate…" Carolyn muttered.

"Mundane works… Mundane is good, sometimes," Flora admitted, there was something in her voice…

"I see no reason why we couldn't take you on as a stewardess, but you have to pass the Arthur test."

"Arthur test?" Flora frowned.

"Arthur is our steward, some people find him hard to work with," Carolyn informed.

"Oh, is he a bully? Strict?"

"No, he is the most cheerful person you will ever know."

"Oh, that's fine; makes a change from the other people I have to deal with on a regular basis…"

"I wouldn't speak to soon."

A loud slam of the door behind them as it was thrown open in excitement made Flora jump and spin around. "Mum, Douglas said you wanted me to meet the new candy… _candidate_."

"Yes. Arthur, this is Dr Flora Jenkins; Flora, this is Arthur Shappey," Carolyn introduced.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Wow! Your eyes are brilliant!" Arthur beamed.

"Thanks, but I usually wear contacts to make them both brown…"

"They're really brilliant, though! And you're a doctor!"

"Well, PhD…"

"In what?"

"Physics and aviation."

"Wow! And you're just going to be a stewardess?"

"Well, I'm studying to take my CPL…"

"So you'll be a pilot!"

"Hopefully."

"Brilliant!"

"Still want the job?" Carolyn asked.

"Definitely. This is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

"Martin, Douglas; we have our stewardess! Dr Flora Jenkins," Carolyn announced to her pilots.

"Has she been Arthur tested?" Douglas inquired.

"Yes and passed with flying colours; now it's time for the Douglas test," Carolyn smirked.

"I don't see why she needs to be tested with us," Martin stated haughtily.

"Because Douglas sometimes doesn't know when jokes cross the line –"

"I do!"

"You don't. And you, Martin, often babble and she might be put off by you – she has a PhD," Carolyn explained.

"_Really_? And she's working _here_ as a _stewardess_?" Douglas raised an eyebrow.

"It's so she can fund her studies to get her CPL," Carolyn informed.

"So she's going to be a pilot?" Martin asked.

"No, she's going to be a ballerina," Douglas drawled.

"Douglas, she's outside, go meet her," Carolyn ordered.

"Which one?"

"You can't miss her, the girl with one blue eye and one brown," Carolyn shrugged.

"Interesting…"

"Hello, you must be Dr Flora Jenkins; my, those eyes are something…" Douglas greeted smoothly.

"So, you must First Officer Richardson…"

"What did you say?"

"Your sleeves, three bars. Unless you put on the first officer's by mistake…"

"No. I am the First Officer… But people tend to think I'm the Captain…"

"No offence, but in my experience, people tend to be idiots. Now, I still have to meet Captain Crieff. Is he strict?"

"He _tries_ to be…"

"Is he professional? Punctual? Organised?"

"More than you can possibly imagine."

"How old is he?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I'm curious, human condition."

"Thirty nine…"

"Good. I'll see you around… First Officer," And with a wink, she was gone.

_ 'I like her…'_ Douglas thought idly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Carolyn, that girl is amazing," Douglas announced, swinging into the portacabin.

"Ah, she passed the Douglas Test as well. Only Martin to go!" Carolyn smiled her crocodile smile.

"I don't understand what problem she could have with me, I'm completely professional!"

"Out you go, Martin! Remember she's the one with the eyes..." Carolyn might as well have thrown him out of the door with the level of tenderness she applied to the action of steering him out of the door.

"Y-you must be Dr Jenkins..." Martin began lamely.

"Yes, I am; but I prefer Flora," Flora smiled and extended her hand, "You must be Captain Crieff..."

"Yes... Yes I am. Nice to meet you... Flora," Martin took her hand and shook it in the professional manner he did, "Sorry, those eyes are really interesting - like a Husky dog's eyes... Not that you look like a dog! No, you don't look like a dog at all! Exactly the opposite!"

"Captain Crieff, calm down," Flora said with a slight laugh in her voice, "I know you didn't mean it like that. At least I've always thought Huskies were beautiful dogs, anyway."

"Oh... Oh, ok..."

"There we are. I have to rush off, I'm afraid; my flatmate's decided that I would be fun to cut her finger off with a butcher knife, I've just got the call. If you could tell Mrs Knapp-Shappey I'd love the job and to contact me on my mobile, I'd really appreciate it... I really have to go, I know it's not professional..."

"It's... Fine. Don't worry..." Martin answered in a daze.

"Oh, thank you!" Before Flora or Martin could think, she pecked him on the cheek and ran off to yell at her clumsy flatmate. Martin brushed his cheek lightly with his fingertips, then turned to go give Carolyn the good news.


End file.
